


Wrong Book

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Wrong Book

"I was looking at the books you gave me, but only one was not in runes, so I read that one."

"You were supposed to learn the runes."

"I didn't have the time, so I read the one in English."

"There was no book in English."

"Yes, there was, it had a list of dragons, ghouls, unicorns, some stuff on trolls. So whatever creature we meet, I am ready."

"Emma, there was no book on...Wait. Was that book by any chance called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'?"

"I think so."

"Congratulations. You've studied Henry's Harry Potter book."


End file.
